The Unknown
by MrsHomestuck
Summary: Jade powers through the control over her body and quickly rushes to the others when she can escape. When she makes it, she does something rather violent. As payback for what he did, Jade decides to punch Karkat straight in the face. He is left so shocked that Jade decides that she better clean up after herself by helping him enough that he will forget about it. -Possible smut-


Her hum was always like a loud buzzing in his ears, but for once, it actually sounded nice. Maybe it was that earlier he was hit so hard that he stayed on the ground for a few minutes, or maybe it was the fact that he could finally know who it was making the incessant noise in his dreams. He really didn't know why he was so at peace with the horrible sound. He didn't want to know either.

He is still mad about how she had punched him so hard. He expected a yell or two after the shit he gave her, but he never expected something physically painful. In a way, he was actually a little happy about it. He was actually frightened that she would hate him for what he did. He full-out tortured her for the longest time. He should've expected her to go as far as KILLING him. Good thing she didn't, because even though he hates his life, he is scared of losing it.

The low noise of her hum eventually stops and her arms go limp. Karkat looks up at her and notices how she fell asleep so suddenly. He feels a bit of regret for causing her to sacrifice her sleep just to give him somewhere to relax.

He looks back at the wall and moves his head off of her lap. Her eyes slowly blink open again and she looks at him tiredly. "Oh gosh, I fell asleep again, didn't I?"

Karkat sighs, "It's fine. I need to go somewhere anyway."

"Where?" She stands up to follow him and looks at him eagerly with her bright green eyes.

"I'm just going to go somewhere." He squints at her and begins to turn to walk away. "Don't follow me."

"Karkat!" As she screams, her sweet tone changes to a sour and aggressive tone. "Are you serious? I just lent you my stupid lap and hummed for almost an hour at you! Now you're just going to tell me to leave you alone?"

Karkat turns to her. "You didn't HAVE to do that!"

"Yeah, well I did!"

"If you hate me so much, why did you?"

Her angry expression softens again, yet to a sad one. She stares at her bright red shoes and keeps her head down. "I don't hate you. We already discussed this."

"Yeah, blah, blah, friendship, BLAH!" He rolls his eyes and looks at her. "Stop avoiding eye contact. That's just making me feel bad, and I WON'T feel bad over YOU."

"Well then I'm leaving too."

"What do you mean?" He looks at her with a hint of hesitation. "Where would YOU go?"

She smiles at him. "None of your business. Don't follow me." She turns to walk and his face begins to turn red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"JADE HARLEY! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"What's it to you?!" She laughs as she begins to walk away.

"I AM YOUR GOD, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, I COMMAND YOU!"

Karkat watches as she turns back to face him. She begins to run towards him. Before he can do anything to stop her, he finds himself underneath her. He notices the red on his face becoming more of embarrassment than anger now. "Alright. If you say so, master. Hehe."

Jade adjusts herself a bit and sits up so she isn't keeping Karkat trapped. He watches her uneasily before slowly sitting up to observe her some more. He feels something bubbling in the back of his mind and attempts to pry his eyes away from her before any strange thoughts plague his thought process.

He continues to look away while Jade quietly comes closer to him. Before he can move, Jade plants a very tiny kiss on his cheek. Karkat's already red face seems to be burning and he looks at Jade nervously. He begins to open his mouth to say something, but can't seem to let any of the thousands of words buzzing at the back of his throat.

Karkat begins sinking into the thoughts that he was trying to avoid. He wonders how she feels about him. Does she hate him? Like him as a friend? Like him as something else? His eyes narrow at these confused and mixed feelings filling his mind. He looks away again to try to stop the thoughts.

Jade puts her arms around him as she notices him break eye contact. "Karkat, don't ignore me. I know that you don't want me here now, and I'm sorry. I don't know if I can handle the guilt of leaving you alone, though."

He continues to look away as he speaks in reply, "I don't hate you or even dislike you- so why would I be ignoring you? It's not that I don't want you here, I just… I feel bad for making you stay here with me, I guess…"

She kisses his cheek yet again and lets out a quiet laugh. "Stupid, I'm here because I want to be."

"Really?" Karkat looks at her again and quickly avoids eye contact to see her so close to him.

"Really." She says softly in reply.

Silence drifts through the air as both can't seem to find something to talk about. Despite the quiet, both are very comfortable. Usually awkwardness would closely follow the silence, yet neither could feel it in that moment. All they felt was the warmth from the other's body.

Finally, Karkat breaks the silence. "Jade, tell me how you really feel about me. I still can't tell if you actually like me or are just hiding your hate. And if you like me, how much?"

"That's a secret." She says enthusiastically. His eyes meet hers and confusion plasters his face.

"You can't keep a secret from me. I'm your God."

"I know, but I can try." Her warm smile greets him. His face begins turning red again and Jade begins to laugh. "What's wrong? Am I making you mad?"

"That's a secret."

"Don't mimic me."

Karkat grins at her. "What's wrong? Am I making you mad?"

Jade begins laughing and Karkat smiles. He hides it, but he smiles. He doesn't do it often, but he's actually happy for the first time in a while.

Suddenly, Jade cuts off her laughing and she drops her smile. Karkat begins feeling uneasy due to her sudden expression change and looks at her with confusion. "Hey, Karkat?"

"What?"

A long pause floats in the air. Her mouth is left halfway open as if she was about to say something, but she eventually closes it. "Never mind." She whispers.

He squints and repeats himself. "What?"

She continues to stay silent and Karkat feels more and more uneasy the longer that he waits for a reply.

"Jade. What is it?"

Again, no reply. He watches as she stares at him quietly.

He thinks about what to do to make her back to the way she was. He then comes up with a great idea, or so he thinks.

Karkat leans in and kisses Jade. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. He doesn't know what it is with how she kept kissing him on the cheek, but it seemed to make her happy. He decided to return the favor, thinking it was a human ritual. He doesn't like the idea of being wrong and humans taking kisses just as trolls do, but he already did it. No take backs from then on there.

She stares at him with wide eyes. Her left hand slowly rises over her lips. Her hand is left in front of her mouth as she tries to think over what just happened. She doesn't want to put more thought in, though. So she automatically kisses him back.

Her face begins burning red as she holds the kiss gently for a long period. Karkat feels the embarrassment sinking into his mind, yet willingly pushes his lips back against hers. He never knew it would come down to it, but he's actually kissing her. He has thought about it before, but has never thought that it would actually happen.

Again, he wonders if this means the same thing for her. Only a few seconds ago he wished it didn't, but now he really wishes that it does. He puts his arms around her waist and suddenly feels her push him away.

He looks at her with a confused expression. "What the heck was that, Karkat?! I… I can't believe you would…" She looks away embarrassed and clenches her fists.

"What did I do?" He says with confusion and frustration.

"You kissed me, what's what you did!"

"You kissed me a lot earlier, what's the difference?!"

"Yeah but that was on the cheek! It didn't mean anything!"

He becomes silent and waits a few seconds until he eventually replies. "Why did you kiss me back, then?"

Her fists unclench and she looks at him quietly. She eventually says, "I really don't know why."

Karkat watches her body language start to become calmer and he eventually whispers. "Sorry…"

Jade mumbles quietly. "Do you like me, Karkat?"

"Of course I like you."

"No, I mean do you LIKE me?"

He looks down and begins twiddling his thumbs and hesitates to give her a straight forward answer. "I…" He gulps uneasily. "I don't know…" He eventually admits.

Karkat feels her hands come around his shoulders. He looks at her with wonder and allows himself to get moved to her lap. Her hand gently strokes his head and he begins to calm down. "That's okay." She whispers just loud enough for him to hear. "I don't know either."


End file.
